Containers having openable lids are generally known in the art and have numerous uses and features. Containers having openable lids are used as wastepaper baskets, garbage cans, coolers, storage bins, and the like. Some of these types of containers may also have additional features, such as hinged lids, lids having seals, insulation, and/or the like.
For example, coolers come in many shapes and sizes but usually include a body having four insulated sides and an insulated lid. More specifically, the upper portion of the body includes a lip or ridge that corresponds to a channel located on the underside of the lid. The channel and ridge create a seal between the lid and the body to keep cool air in the cooler and to keep heat and debris out. This type of cooler has several disadvantages. For example, the food stored in the cooler may remain cold for a limited period of time, but the cooler is not designed to prevent the food from becoming stale if stored for an extended period of time. Other types of coolers have a separate seal adhered to the body or lid, similar to the pet food container described below.
Pet food containers known in the art can include a container body having four sides and a lid that is pivotally attached to the body. The pet food containers may further include a locking mechanism for securing the lid to the body in a closed position, and a rubber seal located between the lid and the body to prevent the dog food, for example, from becoming stale. More specifically, the rubber seal is a separate piece from both the body and lid and rests in a groove located on the top of the body. When the pet food container is in a closed position, a second groove located on the underside of the lid bears against the rubber seal, compressing the seal between the lid and the body. This type of pet food container also has several disadvantages. There is an increased cost involved in manufacturing and having a separate rubber seal. The extra cost is not only created by the cost of purchasing or manufacturing such a rubber seal, but also comes from the expenditure of time and money involved in storing, tracking, and installing such a seal.